Gadolt
Gadolt (ガド, Gado, Gud; English dub: ) is a Homs in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is Sharla's fiancé, with whom she had plans to marry after the attack on Colony 6. He is also the Colonel of the Defence Force in Colony 6. He is like a father to Juju. He is a bold man and wields a rifle, the only thing Sharla has after the attack. He seems to get upset about losing unnecessary lives, which is shown in a flashback where he gets worked up after thirty men died and a fortress was overtaken. He is 26 years old. Story When the Mechon attacked Colony 6, Gadolt stayed behind with the Defense Force, while Sharla and Juju were ordered to leave with the refugees. Since then, they have no news of Gadolt's fate. This is ultimately what pushes Juju to Colony 6, against the orders of his sister. When Sharla, Reyn and Shulk reach a base inside the Ether Mine, they meet Otharon, who is fighting four Mechon. After the fight, Otharon says that he and Gadolt were planning to free the other men who were captured during the battle of Colony 6. The plan, however, failed miserably. When Otharon woke up, only Gadolt's rifle remained. After the party defeats Xord, Sharla refuses to believe that Gadolt is dead, and vows to have revenge on the Mechon and find Gadolt. Jade Face It is revealed that Gadolt, much like Fiora, did not die, but was captured to be used as a Faced Mechon. As Egil is scanning the Mechon for memories, he comes across a strong memory of Sharla. He orders some Mechon to bring Jade Face to him. He then erases its memories and orders it to kill Shulk. First Meeting The party first meets Gadolt in his Faced Mechon near the end of Mechonis Field, just before the path to the Central Factory. Sharla realises it is Gadolt and calls out his name. Unfortunately, he does not remember her and must be fought. As the party crosses the floor to reach him, he fires his laser when they are visible. To avoid this, they must run towards the metal plates sticking out to escape his view. After the fight, Gadolt will come out of the Mechon and Sharla starts calling his name again. He shows his face and reveals he has lost his right eye. He fires an enormous blast that Meyneth stops. He disappears and Vanea appears. She reveals that Gadolt's memory is no more, because Egil has erased it in order to remove all the weaknesses of the Faced Mechon. Second Meeting and Final Battle By walking through the Meyneth Cloister, the party is about to reach Egil in front of the Meyneth Shrine, Shulk feels a blast coming and warns the others just in time. It turns out that Gadolt fired some bullets at them. He talks about how good Shulk's mastery of the Monado is. Sharla calls his name out again but he says that he does not know her. He is fought again, with the battle ending when enough damage is done to him. After that, Gadolt fires multiple bullets that hit everyone except for Sharla. Dunban comments that he can still remember her. Meyneth tells Shulk that she can reverse the effects if they give her enough time. The party engages Gadolt in battle again to buy Meyneth time. After the fight, Meyneth uses Final Cross and reverses the effects. Sharla rushes over to an injured Gadolt, who has stumbled out of his Mechon. Gadolt tells her that he could feel that Egil was originally good but then became consumed by fear. As the party leaves to go to the portal, Gadolt tells Reyn to take care of Sharla for him. Death After Egil starts to blow up Agniratha, the party tries to escape. They are about to be consumed by the blast when Gadolt uses his Mechon as a shield. By doing this, he sacrifices his life. Meyneth creates a shield to protect the party from the rest of the blast, only because Gadolt had given her enough time. Sharla starts crying and Reyn says that Gadolt saved them. Battle First Battle Second Battle Arts ※1 The battle will end when Gadolt's health is less than 50% of his total HP ※2 Gadolt will always use this art at the beginning of the first battle. ※3 Gadolt will only summon during the second battle. The summons are two level 64 Defensive/SHAMEs. Immunities Drops Note: The only item this enemy carries are Ether Cylinders, which can only be obtained by using Riki's Yoink! ability. Chests Silver Tips * Use the Break / Topple / Daze combo or Dunban's Thunder to change Gadolt's Laser Bullet attack to a less powerful attack. * Keep in mind that Mechon and Faced Mechon have 50% longer topple duration (4.5 seconds) than normal enemies (3.0 seconds). Also, ether attackers will have 100% critical hit rate against toppled enemies. The critical hit is essential for increasing the party gauge (10% per critical hit). * In conjunction to the above, it is possible to keep Gadolt completely topple-locked with battle members that can use topple arts. Ensure that a vision appears first and then use Melia to topple Gadolt. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, ガド comes from the word "guard". * The texture for Gadolt's boots has リザーブ ゾーン!! (Reserve Zone!!) written on the upper area, which cannot be seen normally as the area isn't mapped to any part of Gadolt's model. Videos * Boss Battle - Gadolt - LV66 PT (Shulk, Dunban, Sharla) * Gadolt Battle - LV63 PT (Fiora, Dunban, Shulk) (Vision trapping exploit) Gallery Xb-green-face.png|Official art of Jade Face gadolt concept.jpg|Concept art of Gadolt Gadolt flashback.png|Gadolt as seen in a flashback JbtGvmJSxbrqQf.png|Gadolt as seen in game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Homs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Defence Force Category:Agniratha Enemies Category:Faced Mechon